Caboose's Origins
by UnseenBubby 117
Summary: Private Michael J. Caboose wasn't always an idiot. At the age of six, he was recruited for the SPARTAN-II program. Simple One-Shot in honor of Blue Team's lovable idiot.


0400 Reveille sounded. Private Michael J. Caboose, age 6, jumped out of bed. The Drill Instructors there ushered all of the child recruits out of the barracks, screaming their lungs out at them. Caboose was not a bit afraid, his stern expression not phased by their first morning of training.

Caboose was a member of Blue Company. He and several other children were standing in formation, two companies of three platoons of two squads of six recruits. Michael Caboose stood at attention, awaiting commands. Some of the kids were scared, or crying, but Caboose remained still and attentive.

xXx

Sergeant Caboose ran at the head of the squad, shouting out the same chants that they had learned three years ago on their first day. He carried his MA5B Assault Rifle as he ran. He and Alpha Squad of Platoon 1 of Blue Company were on their way to another training exercise.

_When I die please bury me deep, _chanted out Caboose. His squad repeated the line.

_Place my gun down by my feet, _he continued the chant.

When they arrived at obstacle course, Caboose put his soldiers into attention. He faced the instructor of the course and saluted, "Alpha Squad, reporting for duty!" he shouted in his high voice, which still hadn't hit puberty.

The Instructor dismissed his salute. "At ease, Alpha," he said. Caboose's squad spread their legs and put their arms behind their backs. "Alpha, this is your exercise. Your leader will go across the course first. You will all each follow at five meter intervals, copying his exact movements. If he screws up, he will be dismissed to the end of the column, and the next in line will become the new leader. This will test your adaptability and your trust in your leaders. Good luck, you may begin Alpha Squad."

Caboose instantly leaped on the course, his superior strength aiding him. He quickly completed the course, not missing any obstacles. His squad followed behind, mirroring their sergeant's movements exactly.

It was about ten minutes after the instructor began when Alpha Squad had completed the challenge. "Well done, Sergeant," said the Instructor. "You and your squad are dismissed to the next challenge."

Caboose saluted and continued running at the head of his squad, hardly out of breath.

xXx

Fourteen-year-old First Sergeant Caboose stood in the waiting room in a parade rest. He was waiting for some genetic modifications. Just like that first day on Reach, Caboose was not scared in the least bit. He believed that his unmatched strength would keep him alive.

xXx

Michael J. Caboose woke up in a hospital room, wearing a medical gown and strapped to the bed. "Hello?" he called out in a child-like voice. "Is there someone there? Where are my best friends?"

A nurse finally entered the room, a smile spread on her face. "Congratulations, First Sergeant. You are the first Spartan modified human."

Caboose smiled happily. "I am the first at something! I win!"

The nurse looked at him confusedly. "Sergeant Caboose?"

"Yes?" he answered.

"Are you okay?" asked the nurse.

"Yes. I feel good-ly. I am also hungry, when is food time?" said Caboose.

"…It's in a few hours…'food time'?" she asked.

"Yes, it comes before nap time," said Caboose.

"Oh…we need to do a few more tests," said the nurse worriedly. She quickly left the room, shouting, "Doctor Halsey! We have an issue!"

xXx

Michael J. Caboose sat in his cell with a straight jacket on. He cried silently, not wanting others to hear his loneliness. He didn't understand why after eight years of training that he was locked in a cushioned cell for the past four years. He tried to break free from the jacket, but it was reinforced to cope with his ungodly strength. Caboose's massive muscles contoured the jacket's arms, showing off just how strong both he and the jacket were.

Suddenly, a tall man entered the cell. His badge introduced him as Director Leonard Church. "Good afternoon, Sergeant Michael."

"Afternoon," said Caboose sadly, his tears still visible on his face.

"I have a special offer for you to do some good with that incredible strength you have, Michael," said the Director.

"You do?" asked Caboose, his eyes brightening up.

"I need you to protect someone for me. You are very strong, and he needs someone like you. Loyal, like you," explained the Director. "You will be his new best friend."

"A new best friend!? I've always wanted a best friend! Who is he?" asked Caboose excitedly.

The Director smiled. "His name is Alph-Church. His name is Church," he said, correcting himself.

"Alph-Church? What does that mean?" asked Caboose confusedly.

"No, Michael. Just Church," answered the Director.

"Okay, Church will be my best friend!" exclaimed Caboose.

The Director smiled at the new guardian angel named Michael J. Caboose. Next, Councilor Aiden Price entered to unlock Caboose's straight jacket. "Are you sure you want Caboose, Director?" asked the Councilor. "Surely his record for team betrayals after his surgery is a sure indication of his inability to protect Church."

"We populated that canyon with the dumbest of the simulation troopers, Councilor. Caboose here will be no different. Besides, if Caboose does somehow kill Church, they will all believe him to be a ghost anyway," answered the Director. "Now, my dear Councilor, prepare Caboose's memory wipe in preparation to go to Blood Gulch. And brief Florida-I mean Flowers-for his latest shipment."

"As you wish, Director," replied the Councilor.

Caboose heard none of that conversation, however. He was far too excited in meeting his new best friend.

xXx

The Pelican dropped of Private Caboose, outfitted with standard blue armor, and a new M808B Main Battle "Scorpion" Tank at the Blue base at Blood Gulch, where Privates Church and Tucker had been spying on the Reds in the canyon. Caboose could not wait for his adventures here with the Blues and the tank. He never got to meet Captain Flowers, sadly.


End file.
